Thank You
by imnotactuallybatman
Summary: Belle seeks Ruby for comfort after her and Rumplestiltskin have a falling out again.


_**I don't even write these but this just came to me. It's late and I'm tired and I just made this up like in an hour. **_

_**One shot: Belle goes to Granny's to talk to Ruby about her relationship with Rumplestiltkin.**_

_**"**__Why do the ones we love, hurt us the most?_"

* * *

Ruby pours Leroy another cup of coffee, "Do you really need another cup? By the way you are drinking these, I don't know how you're gonna function properly when you get to mines," smiling at him. "Don't worry about me, Red. A dwarf can handle anything and having multiple cups of coffee shouldn't be any different," he chortled.

Chuckling, she patted him on the back as she returned to the counter. Her phone began to vibrate. It was a text from Belle saying that she needed someone to talk to. Ruby replied, saying she should come down to Granny's to talk about it.

Later in the afternoon, opening the door gently, trying not draw any attention to herself, Belle came into the restaurant. Her eyes red and puffy as if she had been crying for hours. Walking quickly towards the counter, Belle sat on a stool, her face hiding behind her hand to avoid further embarrassment. Ruby grabbed her some tissues to wipe her tears, she had no idea what could have cause Belle to react this way.

"He lied to me!" Belle cried out.

The other patrons looked towards her in bewilderment. Calming her down by comforting her, Ruby heard Belle sharply exhale, calming herself down.

The others in the restaurant, looked away and occupied themselves with other things after Belle's cries had subside a bit. Reaching out to console her, Ruby held Belle in her arms, bringing her closer to her chest. Her right hand caressing her head while the other was gently stroking her back.

"Shhh shhh, it's going to be okay. Now calmly, tell me what happened. Who was lying to you?"

Belle look up at her, her light blue eyes that were so full of life before, had dimmed as if the life was sucked out of her. Ruby looked down at her and for the first time saw nothing but anguish and pain. She pulled Belle in for a tighter hug, showing affection and reassuring her that no one was going to harm her...not while she was around.

Releasing Belle from the hug, softly Ruby said, "We'll talk in the back if that makes you more comfortable."

Sniffling, Belle shook her head as Ruby held out her hand and extended it towards her.

"Come with me."

Belle grabbed her hand tightly as Ruby led the both to the back of the diner. Now outside, Belle leaned against the wall, unable to support herself, Ruby placed her hand on her shoulder, looked her in the eye and said,

"Now, calmly, tell me what happened." Belle's lip began to quiver as she would try to muster up the words to say to her.

"Rumpelstiltskin. He...he...lied to me...again. I don't know how long I can deal with this. How can I trust him if he won't let me in," she looked down towards the pavement, trying to hide the tears she desperately tried to hold back.

There was no use, she began to cry, tears streaming down her face,"Why do the ones we love, hurt us the most?"

Belle looked up at Ruby to examine her face for comfort, for truth, for anything. Ruby looked away, confusion overtook her. Her mind raced, thinking of what she should say to her. Thinking of the best way she could convince Belle that everything would be okay in the end. Her gaze moved towards Belle, studying her facial features, staring at her unrelentingly. She moved her hand to Belle's cheek and held it in her hand.

Rubbing it softly, she muttered sincerely ,"Because we let them."

Belle's face began to turn pale, her cheeks losing their rose hue. She grew sickly at the realization that it was true. Ruby was right.

Belle raised her hand towards Ruby's visage and knew that she was speaking from experience. "We both know pain and yet we learn from it. We learn from each other."

Ruby's eyes darted back and forth at her mouth when she utter those words. Belle appeared flushed, almost drained of all emotion. Ruby shifted her hand to Belle's lips and began to circle around them with her thumb. Ruby leaned into her, pushing her against the wall and pressed her lips gently against hers. Belle did not falter or quiver at her action, she leaned into it. They closed their eyes as they both began to get lost within each other. Belle began to feel warm and her color seemed to return. Their kiss was small but powerful.

Opening her eyes slowly realizing what had happened, Ruby pulled back,"I-I shouldn't have done that. Not while you're like this. I'm sorry."

Pushing herself away from the wall, she straightened out her clothes, composed herself and began to walk back into the diner.

Belle, still in shock of what happened, shouted,"Wait."

She stepped away from the wall and looked at her. Ruby stopped dead in her tracks but was too afraid to turn back and face her.

"Yes," she quietly said.

Belle swallowed before she spoke, shaking as she tried to respond to her. The words would not come out smoothly.

"T-t-thank you. Not just for this...for everything."

Ruby shook her head and continued walking towards Granny's concealing a smile on her face.


End file.
